A guide to extreme skating
by AccessBlade
Summary: Alex shows just how painful skating can be when she decides to complicate things with stunts and her stupidity. First lesson: Jumping from buildings. Beyblade/Digimon Crossover.


**Whew, this is actually my first fanfiction that I posted in years. So, I guess I'll just try my best and see how you guys like it!**

Alex: Get on with the freaking story!

Access: Yes, yes, getting on with it. Have more patience my young padawan.

Alex: But I'm not a Jedi.....

Access: And you will never be, thank god.....

Alex: What was that?!

Access: Nothing.... *Sighs* Anyways, I don't own Beyblade or Digimon. I just own my Ocs Alex and Rinoa.

* * *

**Where'd the car come from?**

Alex Elyse Gallaugher could have yelled about a million things at that moment, but the very little time she had only restricted her to say one thing.

"Who the hell parked their car there?!"

Earlier that day, the Digidestin who represented Courage and Friendship had been been challenged by a few skaters who she had seen weeks before. Getting tired of the routine of continuously skating around the city, the strawberry blonde had accepted the it. The challenge? A simple race to see who could reach the BBA building front by any means necessary. However, you weren't allowed to take any type of transportation such as a bus, taxi, or a car.

"Think you can handle that?" One of them sneered at her.

Alex snorted. "You're on."

"On your mark.... get set.... GO!!"

And then they were off.

Alex, who had been skating since she was five and earning her fair share of sprained wrists, ankles as well as broken bones was soon ahead of the others. Thank god DemiVeemon wasn't there otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go at full speed since the little blue in-training digimon would have complained the entire time. Most likely about how he was being continously crushed into her leg.

But Alex, in the words of her cousin Cameryn, being her usual stupid self decided to take it up a notch. She had some how gotten it into that head of hers that it would be more of a challenge if she decided to try skating via roof of the buildings. Now the only challenge was to find a building that would allow her to jump safely from it on to the pavement without getting herself killed. She had found one soon enough and with enough pestering, had gotten the one in charge to allow her onto the roof.

Too bad she wasn't counting on some idiot parking their vehicle in the no-parking zone.

Which brought her to screaming about who had parked their car in the exact spot she was going to land on.

THUNK!

* * *

The Blitzkreig Boys along with The Majestics who they had met on their way were all heading in one direction: the BBA building. According to the head of the BBA, there was something important he had to tell them. It had to do with the sudden appearance of strange looking bit beasts that were left in the hands of other bladers who were unable to control them. This was, of course, very concerning since being unable to control your own bitbeast led to dangerous situations in which not only the blader would be hurt but others as well.

The Majestics and Blitzkreig boys were not enemies, but they weren't best friends either. This led to the Majestics walking in front of the Russian team. As they made their way, they bumped into Rinoa, a golden blonde haired German with chocolate brown eyes.

The red head captain of the Blitzkreig boys groaned, placing a hand over his eyes as he waited in anticipation for the headache to come. Rinoa and the youngest member of the team, Ian, made a bad combination together. A combination that always signaled destruction to the surrounding area around them.

Enrique, being the ladies man he was, said hi first.

"Hi," She said, smiling at the Italian sweetly. She was one of the few girls who could stand the blond. Well, one of the few girls outside of Enrique's fanclub anyways.

She appeared to be looking for something or someone since her head swerved to the other side of the street. In her arms was a blue stuffed animal with red eyes that could be easily categorized in the cute section. Well, that is if it was a stuffed animal. No, this was a Digimon (shortened from Digital Monster) who went by the name of DemiVeemon.

"Hi!" DemiVeemon repeated.

Rinoa giggled, while Enrique gave a reluctant grin. He along with nearly everyone else had been introduced to the concept of Digimon and a place called the Digital World weeks ago, but it was going to take sometime getting used to the idea. Apparently, Johnny shared the same thoughts as him as the red haired Scot scooted back a bit. Oliver just smiled, while Robert just blinked in surprise before regaining his composure.

"Any particular reason why you're here Everall?" Tala asked, hoping that she wouldn't stay very long. He wouldn't suffer as much.

"Yeah, have you seen-" She was immediately cut off as there was an audible thunk followed by a loud yell.

"WHO THE FUCK PARKS IN A NO-PARKING ZONE?!" The infuriated voice roared.

"Is that who you're looking for?" Kai asked.

Rinoa eyed the two tone haired boy contemptuously.

"Really Kai, did you have to ask?"

* * *

**A/N: Gee, that was a really short fanfiction. Sorry it's so short, but this ending seemed very suitable. If I continued, I probably would have ruined this short story. This isn't the greatest since I only wrote this on the sly. Hopefully the next one will be better. Anyways, see you then!**

**Access  
**


End file.
